Wait For Me
by Dying-Inside-Never-Out
Summary: Ok, so i published this before but i deleted it so i could fix it. So if you have read it before please re-read it, i know its probably annoying reading from the beginning but there is a very important AN you should all see.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is the same story but with less mistakes, and as it progresses it will have a few drastic changes. I have written a lot on this but getting it on here is the difficult part. I just got released from rehab, which is a very long story and also why I stopped uploading and couldn't finish it in the first place..... But anyway, I plan on making big changes so if you have read the story before and didn't like something or want to see something else happen, send me a message and I will work it in. I really appreciate the ideas! And for those of you who reached out and offered your support while I was struggling, Thank You so much! You will never know how much that means to me! **

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas and the plot line.)**

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Spencer! Stop!"

The other girl whirled around just as Ashley reached her, out of breath and with tears in her eyes. Spencer looked at her through her own tear clouded eyes.

"No Ash! You had your chance to explain but your the one who fucked up, not me!" she yelled through clenched teeth.

"No i didn't! I told you nothing happened! Why wont you believe me!?" Ashley cried desperately.

"Because he saw you and he's my brother Ash! Why would he lie to me like that! Huh?!" , but she noticed the single tear rolling down her girlfriends face.

"Spence, i don't know, okay?! I just don't! All i know is that he is lying! I swear to you, nothing, and i mean NOTHING happened between me and Madison!"

"He saw you kiss her Ash. He SAW you!"

"I kissed her on the forehead Spence! She's my best friend and she was crying! You know how bad the fights can get between her and Aiden!"

"Right, best friend. You mean your BISEXUAL best friend, who my BROTHER just happened to see you kissing!"

"Don't even get me started about best friends! Kyla is just as gay as you are and i have never said any thing to you about her! And for the twentieth time today, I DID NOT KISS MADISON!" Both girls where screaming now, and if any one had been outside the school, they definitely would have been heard.

"This isn't about Kyla, this is about the fact you were kissing your best friend!"

Spencer just looked at her girlfriend again. She looked more upset than she ever had, her face was tear stained matching her own, her voice had let her emotions show halfway through the argument and she heard more sadness and heartache in Ashley's voice than there ever should be. All she wanted was to go and wrap the other girl in her arms and hold her, but after everything Glen told her she just couldn't. _Ash looks heartbroken, but she did this to herself, no to us. She promised me that her and Madison were only friends, best friends in her words. And i want to believe her I really do, but Glen would never lie to me. I mean, he's my brother and he would never intentionally try to hurt me right? _She sighed and looked at Ash.

"He's my brother Ashley, he's never lied to me or intentionally hurt me." Her voice came out sounding more hurt filled than she had intended, "But whether or not you would hurt me, is a completely different story....." Ashley's face immediately changed to the most heart broken she had seen.

Ashley looked at Spencer, and said "I can't believe you think that about me....." she quickly wiped a tear that was sliding down her face so she could keep going, because if she cried now she wouldn't be able to stop. "I love you with all my heart, and i would never, NEVER, do anything to hurt you, and you know that! Spence, baby, your my everything......"

Spencer just shook her head and looked anywhere but at Ashley, because what she was about to do next, would break the girl's heart.

"I want to believe you Ash......But...." she wiped a tear away quickly, "But i just cant! If i call my brother a liar, and tell him i don't believe him, then i couldn't forgive myself. And i love you so much that it hurts sometimes Ash! But i just cant be with you. Not any more.....not after this.." And then she walked away, and didn't look back.

"Spencer! Spencer please!" Ashley yelled after the blonde, "Don't do this!......." she sank to the ground in tears and whispered, "Don't leave me......"

Ashley collapsed on the ground in tears just after Spencer had disappeared from sight.

**Madison POV**

"Alright ladies, practice tomorrow right after school. Don't be late!" Madison said when she was walking out of bathroom.

Ash was supposed to be outside waiting on her, probably with Spencer in tow if everything went according to planned.

_I wish those two would just make up already! Spencer can't really believe that me and Ashley kissed, can she? I mean yea, we are really close and all, but i don't have a thing for Ash. We have practically known each other since we were in diapers! I love her and all, but definitely not like that. The only thing that happened last night was that huge ass fight between me and Aiden last night. God it was so bad, we were yelling and I was crying...so I called Ash. When she got there she just held me and told me to tell her what happened. We were sitting in one of the back rooms and then that ass hat Glen walked back there. I swear if he is the one making this shit up he is absolutely going to pay for it. _Madison walked outside towards Ashley's usual parking spot, and noticed someone slumped over in front of a set of lockers. She could recognize that curly brunette head of hair anywhere. "Ash?" she dropped her bag and ran over to her best friend. "Ash!" She dropped to the ground and wrapped the brunette in her arms and said, "Ashy, everything is gonna be okay, alright sweetie. You just need to tell me what happened." Ashley buried her head farther into Madison's chest as she spoke.

"S-Spencer wouldn't even t-talk to me! And when she did, she b-broke up with me!" she choked out. Madison held her as another sob wracked her body.

Madison looked at her best friend and pulled her to her feet. _I guess its just the season for break ups._

"Come on sweetie, I'll take u home and stay with you, OK?" Ash grasped her hand, squeezed and nodded yes. So they walked to the parking lot and over to Ashley's parking spot. As Madison pulled out of the parking lot in Ashley's car, she noticed Spencer's car was still there, but she didn't say anything to the broken girl sitting in the passengers seat, as she clearly hadn't noticed. _I don't really need to tell Ash that Spencer is here, i don't really think she could handle seeing her. All i want to know is why-_

"Mads?"

She glanced over at Ash as she was pulled from her thoughts. "Hmm?"

"Don't wreck the Porsche, k?" she attempted a smile.

"I wont! At least not as long as the damn trees stay out of my way!" Ashley chuckled before shifting her gaze out the window again.

_At least she still has a sense of humor. All i know though, is I've never seen Ash look as lost as she does right now......... and i have a feeling this will be a long night! I cant believe Spencer broke up with her, she better have a damn good excuse for it tomorrow, cause if not......She is gonna pay._

* * *

**Well tell me what you guys thought, it is for you after all! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is just explaining why Spencer broke up with Ashley and the story behind it. Just so you know italics are thoughts/flashbacks. So as always, please REVIEW! Love/Hate it? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas!**

Spencer's POV

As soon as she was out of Ashley's sight, she ran straight to her car and got in. She banged her hands on the wheel as she tried to stop the tears, but it didn't work. Tears poured from her eyes as she sat there and after 15 minutes of crying she finally just drove straight to her house and called the one person who would always be there for her.

_................._

"Hello?"

"Ky...."

"Spence? Hey, whats wrong? What happened?" Kyla's voice switched from perky to concerned as soon as she heard Spencer's broken voice.

"Just come over..... P-Please!" she croaked out as she let out the sob that she held in her throat.

The only thing Spencer could think about was Ashley.

_I love her so much, but i cant be with her if she can just kiss other girls that easily! I want to believe her so bad and its killing me that I don't, but i know Glen would never lie to me. He's my brother and he knows how much i love her. I just wonder........How could this happen? How could she do this to me!? We were great together weren't we? _

Ashley's POV

Halfway through the car ride Ashley could only think of one thing, or person rather, Spencer.

_How could this happen? How could she do this to me!?_

Flashback (both Spencer and Ashley's POV's)

_Spencer was lying on Ashley's chest in her backyard.__ The blanket that was on the ground was wrinkled from the earlier "wrestling match" they had. Ash could tell by her beautiful girlfriends breathing, she was almost asleep. Hmmmmm, she thought, time to wake her up! She ran her hand up Spencer's arm just barely touching and watched her girlfriend flutter away under her touch. Giggling to herself, she ran her hand up her spine and then up her neck and down her arms again, slowly making her way to her girlfriends stomach, watching as she squirmed in her half asleep and just barely conscious state to get away from her girlfriends merciless fingers. Spencer rolled off and away from Ashley, landing lightly on her back and got comfortable on the blanket without opening her eyes.. Perfect, thought the brunette. She leaned over her girlfriends face and started to place little butterfly kisses over every piece of exposed skin she could find. Just as she felt Spencer's eyes start to flutter open, she leaned in and kissed her softly. She giggled as she heard Spencer's muffled gasp into her mouth. Just as she started to press her lips to Spencer's a little harder, she felt her hand snake around her waist and her kissing softly back. "Mmmm, Ash!" Spencer whined, "I was sleeeeeping!" she said dragging out the word. Ashley laughed a little harder, "Awwwwww, and now your not!" She hopped up and pulled Spencer with her. The blond got up and sleepily leaned into Ashley, "Aaaash!" Giggling she said, "Spence, babe, you gotta wake up." "I don't wanna!" she giggled, wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend. "All right then, you asked for it!" She turned around and took the few steps to the pool and jumped dragging a still groggy Spencer with her. Spencer shot out of the water with her blond hair plastered to her head, and shivering slightly. "I cant believe you pushed us into the pool! It sooooo fricking cold!" She wrapped her arms around her self, and gave her best pouty face. "Spence, baby, I'm sorry! I didn't think it was this cold. Want me to warm you up?" She smirked and wrapped her arms around her slightly shorter girlfriend. Spencer, giggling, looked at her and said, "Well jeez Ash, if you wanted to hold me, you could have just asked! Its not like you had to throw me in the pool and make me all wet!" Ashley's eyes seemed to darken for a second, so as a payback, she decided to tease just a little more. Spence leaned in for a kiss and as soon as Ashley's eyes fluttered shut, she moved away and ran up the pool stairs. "Spence! That is soooo unfair!" "Yea?! Well so was pulling me into a frozen pool now wasn't it!" Spencer ran over to the door but by the time she had gotten there, Ash had caught up with her and had her pinned against the door and was kissing her softly. "Now that's much better, and i think-_

_"I tear my heart open,_

_I sew myself shut,_

_My weakness is,_

_That i care to much,_

_And my sca-"_

_"Hello?"_

_"Ashy?" The voice sounded scared, sad, and broken._

_"Mads? Sweetie, what happened? Whats wrong?" Her face changed to visible concern for her best friend. Madison and Ash had known each other close to their entire lives._

_"Aiden," she sobbed, "We g-got into a f-fight, and he was yelling and he said that he needed a break!"_

_"Maddie just stay right where you are and ill be right there, by the way, where are you?"_

_"I'm at Grey......Ash, please come. I need you!" She sobbed into the phone._

_"I'm coming. Just go to the bathroom and wait for me ok?"_

_"Ok, bye." Click_

_"Spence, I'm really sorry, but i have to go. Its Maddie."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Her and Aiden where fighting again, and i think he broke up with her. You know how they are, they both have tempers from hell and they say shit they don't mean."_

_"Yea, i know. I'll talk to you later though right?"_

_"Absolutely love." She leaned in and gave her girlfriend the most genuine kiss she could right then._

_"I love you Spence."_

_"Love you to Ash."_

_Ash got in her car and drove straight to Grey, as soon as Spencer left for her house. She ran straight to the back room to where she knew her best friend had wondered._

_"Maddie?" _

_"Over here." came the broken reply._

_"Oh baby, what happened?" she asked, wrapping her arms around the smaller Latina._

_"We were just s-sitting and he got up to get us d-d-drinks, then i noticed he was flirting with some girl at the bar. I d-d-didn't feel like arguing t-t-tonight, so i just started to leave. Then i heard him yelling at me when we were in the parking lot, he asked me what was wrong and why i was leaving. So i told him i saw him flirting with some girl, and i couldn't deal with it tonight, and i just wanted to go home....." she broke down in Ashley's arms as sobs ripped through her small frame. When she stopped again she continued, "He screamed at me, and said, 'Why are you always so damn jealous! I was talking to her! She is one of the girls from my gym! Damn Madison!' So i told him that he didn't need to be flirting with some girl when he was supposed to be with me. Then we yelled some more and argued, then he finally told me he needed a break from me...." more sobs stopped her from speaking any more. But Ashley knew that was the end of the story any way. She slowly rocked her until her breathing slowed down and she said, "You want me to kick his ass?" Madison chuckled slightly, so she kept going, "What? You know i could totally kick his butt! Any guy that gets manicures with his girlfriend is no match for THE Ashley Davies!" Madison laughed and swatted her on the arm, "Ashy, you are so full of yourself that I'm not even sure if its healthy!..... But your my best friend, and you've always been there for me, so i guess i cant complain TOO hard!" _

_"Maddie, you know I'm always going to be there for you! I have been since we were 'Diva's in Diapers' and I'm going be there until we're 'Women in Wheelchairs'" She heard Madison's giggle, and she pressed her lips into her forehead, and said "Always"_

_As they started to get up, Glen, Spencer's brother, walked in and said, "What the fuck Ashley!? Your supposed to be with my sister! Not making out with your 'best friend' in some back room at a club!" _

_"What are you talking about Glen?"_

_"I just saw you sitting there sucking face! Or whatever the hell it was!"_

_"We were NOT 'sucking face' at all!"_

_"Whatever Ashley! I know what i saw!"_

_"Obviously not!"_

"_Glen we really wer-"_

"_I'm not stupid I saw you kissing each other!"_

"_Glen I really don't have time for your bull shit tonight."_

_She stormed out with Madison in tow. _

_Truth was, Glen knew Ashley wasn't kissing Madison, and he knew that Ashley loved his sister more than anything in the world, but Spencer wasn't here, so she only knew what he told her. He hated to lie to his sister, but he had to. He had to get her out of this "phase" she was going through. He knew that his sister wasn't gay, and it was all Ashley's fault that she was even like she was now. Spencer had been vulnerable when they first moved here and Ashley prayed on her like an animal. So, as the older brother it was his job to fix her. So what if he had to bend the truth for that to happen, he was going to do it for his sister's sake. He knew she would trust him, because he had never lied to her before, so why would she think he was now? She wouldn't, he knew she wouldn't. So now all he had to do was go tell her, and if Ashley was here, Spencer was almost definitely home. Now to set it all in motion......_

_Spencer at Home_

_"SPENCER!" Glen bellowed into the house. _

_"What?!" she said, hanging over the edge of the banister._

_"Just wanted to make sure you were home."_

_"Well damn Glen! If you wanted to do it like that, why didn't you just scream FIRE! and watch me freak out that way!?" she yelled from upstairs._

_"Well i didn't think of that, but thanks for the idea! But that isn't the point, come down here, i need to talk to you."_

_"Ok" she said, and he listened as his sister came down the stairs wearing shorts and a hoodie. "What do you want to talk about?"_

_He sighed, "Ashley."_

_"Glen, i told you before if you were goi-" she started to get up, but stopped when she heard the next sentence out of Glen's mouth._

_"I saw her kissing Madison!" he looked at his sister and noticed she had gotten extremely pale._

_"W-W-What?" she gasped out._

_"I didn't mean to say it like that!" Damn it, he thought, i could've put it a little easier, if he was breaking his sisters heart tonight, he could at least try to cushion the blow. He kept going, "What i meant was, i walked into one of the back rooms at Grey, and i saw Madison and Ashley all wrapped up in each other, and going at it. Then when I asked Ash what the hell was going on, she kept trying to say it wasn't what it looked like and she begged me not to tell you. But I told her that you deserved to know and I was telling you as soon as I got home. Then Madison jerked her away before i could say anything else." He noticed Spencer had huge tears rolling out of her eyes, and when he reached out to touch his sister, she flinched away._

_"Spence i-" but he didn't get to finish, because Spencer just shook her head and bolted up the stairs slamming her door. _

_Its for the best, thought Glen, at least she can be normal again._

_Spencer sat in her room and listened as Glen and Clay both left again so she was alone. Her phone was dead and she didn't even bother to charge it. Just as she started to get in the shower, after she had finished crying, she heard a knock on the door. She walked down slowly wondering who was at the door. As the knocks got louder she started to get annoyed. "I'm coming! Damn!" _

_She pulled the door open to find Ashley looking at her. "Hey baby, wha-....Oh my god Spence whats wrong?"_

_Spencer automatically started to cry the second she saw Ashley and flinched away when she reached out to wipe her tears. She couldn't believe she was actually here, after what she did, she just showed up! So she just shook her head at Ashley. "Spen-"_

_"How could you?! How could you do that to me!" she croaked._


End file.
